


Warmth

by itsnotpuccini



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotpuccini/pseuds/itsnotpuccini
Summary: Arthur and Theresa take advantage of having the castle to themselves.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I am aware, I am one of the only people who ships this, but either way I hope you enjoy! Also, this is my first real smut fic, so tips would be appreciated :)

Theresa had shared many kisses with people of all backgrounds, princes and princesses, people her mother thought suitable, and those who she could never, ever know about. But none had sent a warm shiver through her heart quite like Arthur’s. At first, she had been surprised by Arthur’s experience, but had quickly scolded herself, because why should an attractive man like him have never loved anyone?

She couldn’t have been happier that he had decided to love her, however, especially when he was positioned between her legs, sending shock waves up hr body with his tongue. She let out a moan as he brushed over her clit again, and again, changing the pressure he applied each time. She gripped the sheets beneath one of her hands, and fisted the other into his hair, gasping his name as she as so close, so close- 

He pulled back, making her whine in disappointment. She opened her mouth to speak, but Arthur cut her off, grinning with damp lips. “I could do this all night. You’re brilliant, you know?” Again, she went to protest him stopping, and again changed her mind as he circled his thumb over her clit. 

“Please, Arthur.” The last syllable was lost to an intake of breath as Arthur pushed one finger inside her, finally, thrusting gently, teasingly. She rolled her hips into his hand in an effort to make him speed up. With a glint in his eye, he smirked and slid a second finger alongside the first. This time, he picked up the pace, seeming to delight in bringing her closer and closer to the edge. 

“Arthur, fuck me, please.” she whispered, desperation filling her. He smirked. On anyone else’s face, it would have been cruel, but cruel was not something Arthur was capable of being. 

“There’s no need to rush,” he murmured, slowing down his thrusts for just a second to say, “I want you to come for me first.” With that, he leaned down to draw broad stripes over her clit again, no longer teasing. 

It didn’t take long for her orgasm to crash over her, making her writhe in pleasure, making her cry out incomprehensible words. Breathing heavily, she wrapped her arms around Arthur and pulled him up for a deep kiss until some semblance of thought returned to her. He pulled her up so they were both kneeling, rubbing his thumb over her nipples so he could pinch them. 

“Arthur,” she moaned into his ear, “I need you to fuck me right now.” He kissed her cheek, smiling into it. 

“Is that an order, your highness?” Theresa couldn’t help but laugh. It was so refreshing how Arthur only ever brought up her royalty as a joke, as though he forgot about it unless he was making a joke. So many of her other suitors had seen this as the most important thing about her, but Arthur didn’t seem to care until they were in bed. 

“It is.” She had been aiming for commanding, but it had come out breathily, and more desperate than she had meant. Arthur obeyed anyway. She lay back as he took himself in hand to roll on a condom before positioning himself. 

She bit her lip as he pushed the tip in, and then with each gentle thrust, more. Theresa wrapped her arms around his back, bringing him closer to her. He knew this cue, and set a deep, slow pace. Theresa leaned up to kiss him and said, quiet and clear, “Harder.” 

Arthur shifted his weight, glancing down at Theresa with a smile before obeying her again, this time setting a faster rhythm. Theresa felt her climax building again, and pressed her fingers into Arthur’s back, trying to encourage him not to stop. She needed him now, needed him to fuck her until he got his own pleasure. And yet even now, as he chased his own release, he was not inconsiderate of her. 

Even here, Theresa could feel that it was not just sex, but - as ridiculous as she felt to think it - he was making love to her. She had been so lucky, she knew, to find MJN, to find a family that wanted her not for her money or status, but for who she was. It was stupidly freeing to be seen as more than a crown, and loved as a person. 

Theresa moaned again, trying for Arthur’s name but instead only managing some vague noises. Arthur gasped too, his thrusts becoming more erratic until, with one final half-moan, half-grunt he buried his face into the space between her shoulder and neck, pressing a kiss there as he came. 

There was a moment as they both breathed heavily, then Arthur pulled away and disposed of the condom. Theresa lay there, smiling in content, allowing herself to relish in the moment of bliss. She opened her eyes as Arthur snuggled up to her, pulling her in closely. She planted a small kiss on his cheek. 

“I love you, Arthur, you wonderful, brilliant man.” He grinned, blushing a little at the compliment. 

“I love you too.” They settled into comfortable silence, happy to be with one another, not pretending to be anything but themselves.


End file.
